Someone New
by vocaloidstreet
Summary: Rin was never really accepted in life, well at least not by Neru and her crew. With Rin on he verge of giving up will infamous Len Kagamine be able to be saved? I'm really bad with summies... Rated T for Language/ Trigger Warning: Bullying. May be worse later
1. Chapter 1

**Rin's P.O.V**

 ***** ** _Faster*_**

I keep running

* ** _Just a little more c'mon you can do it_** *

"Rinny where are you going, we just want to play"

* _ **Just a little further***_

I can taste blood in my mouth but I don't care I keep pushing forward, suddenly I foot comes from nowhere and trips me. I let out a scream so I fall and land on my knee feeling a freshly developed bruise forming.

"Daw Rin, why did you run away we just wanted to talk, now you've made us very sad." Damn, I need to get out of here

As I try to get up and run a foot comes and smacks me back down on the ground, my guess is its from the same person that tripped me... sure enough I look up to see Tei Sukone looking down at out of no where Neru is at right in front of me crounching smiling the creepy smile.

"Rin, its so cute that you think you can get away from us."

Kicking, hitting, and spitting, me letting out a cry everytime that bat hit my back. I could feel my body becoming weak and more blood coming out of my cuts with every hit. Tei and Taito her other friend both lift me up and I can feel my consciousness fade, Neru punches me across he face as they drop me, I can hear her mumble something that I couldn't really make out. My world starts spinning around me and becoming dark, finally Neru walks away and my eyes close and my world blackens.

By the time I wake up its around 6 pm, I try to get up and have to hold onto the wall for support, I feel so nauseous and lighheaded. The bullying started about 3 months ago, with name calling and light pushing but over time just got wrose. I only have one friend and her name is Miku Hatsune, she knows very little about my bullying. As I approach my house I hope my parents aren't home, I hate them worrying about me same goes for my bother Rinto. I open he door only to find nobody home *Thank god* I say to myself, I head straight to the bahroom. As I pass a mirror in the hallway I have to do a double take, is this really wat I look like? I was all filled with scratches and bruises. I finally reach the bathroom, turn on the show, and start to clean myself up, When I sep into the shower my fresh cuts burn like hell but subside eventually. IWhile I ws in the shower I couldn't help but wonder why I was always heir target or why I had to be their victim almost everyday.. when I get out I put concealer on he places that are visible on my skin. Feeling better I go downstairs only to find a note on the counter

*Rin,

Rinto, your mother, and I have gone out for the day until 8, we have gotten you your favorite Orange Ramen its in he fridge for when your hungry. Love you.

Dad*

Around 8 huh? I look at the time its 7 right now, hmm so I have hour to kill. I go get the Ramen out of the fridge heat it up and go watch T.V. When I finished eating I put my bowl in the sink and go back on the couch only to fall asleep, tomorrow is a school day hopefully it will be better.

Chapter 1 done! I know, I know, it was sad but hey next chapter will be happier I promise. Please leave a review, should I continue? This is my first Fic so please don't be mad for any mistake. Also sorry for such a short story next chapter will be longer. Thanks for Reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin's P.O.V**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

I open my eyes and look around remembering all of what happened yesterday. Luckily most of my bruises have faded and my cuts don't seem to be infected so that's good.

"Rin c'mon sweetheart its time to get up and come eat"

"I'm coming"

I get out of bed, get my uniform on, and head downstairs. I smell pancakes like always, theres my mom cooking and Rinto eating breakfest.

"Hi Rin, how did you sleep"

"Fine, Where's dad?"

"He had a meeting early and had to leave"

"Oh... ok"

That's weird, he has never had that happen before.. Oh well

"Hey Rin, whats that on your arm?" Rinto pointed where a huge bruise was... crap I forgot to cover that one.

"Oh my god Rin what happened?" Great he got my moms attention.

"Oh this? Ummm... I was walking yo the stairs this morning and fell heh I know I'm clumsy" I fake such a bright smile... please believe me.

"Aww Rin, why didn't you call me, are you ok?" Yes it worked!

"Yes mom I'm fine, Oh I need to go or I'm going to be late"

You're not going to eat?"

"No I'll take an orange thanks mom love you"

"Love you too, have a good day"

* * *

When I get to school I am greeted with everyone just looking at me some pointing and laughing an some just staring. I'm a little confused but I keep moving forword.

"Rin" I spin around to see none other then my best friend Miku Hatsune

"Hey Miku what's u-"

"Did you see?"

"See what?"

"This" She pulls out her phone to show me a picture of myself from last night, unconsious. Thining back I thought I heard a click but didn' think to much on it. "Rin, is everywhere in the school. Is this really whats been going on with Neru? Why don't you tell methese things, I thought you were my friend."

"Miku, I just didn't want you to worry about me. Neru's a bitch, I didn't want her to attack you too"

" I can hold my own y'know, or do you just not trust me?"

I just stand there unsure of what to say next...

"Fine I guess you don't, some friend you are" Then she just walks away.

"Miku!" She doesn't turn back. I'm such an idiot, my only friend just left me. Why is it that I can never do anything right, god I'm awful. I hate myself so much right now.

I can feel lmy face start to get hot and my eyes start to sting indecating that I am going to cry, I bolt to the roftop not having a care in he world. When I get up there I look around to see if anyone else is there, not seeing a single soul I walk to the edge of the roof and start letting my tears fall. After about five minutes I look at my phone and get a text.

 **From: Rinto**

 **To: Rin**

 _Rin is this true, is this why you come home late everyday? Why didn't you tell me Rin. You're and idiot._

 **From: Rinto**

 **To: Rin**

 _Rin, answer me. Where are you?_

I don't respond, I start crying again, each breath getting harder. My family now knows about my secret UGH Neru has officially ruined me.

"Are you ok?"

I scream a little before turning around only to see blue eyes just a litle darker hen mine. "Don't do that." I take another lok at him, blond hair in a short ponytail, a little taller then me.

"Sorry, sorry, seriously though are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine"

" You don't look fine."

"Well I am so please just leave me alone"

"I won't until you tell what's wrong because obviously you're not. You're the girl who has the picture going around right? Look I'm sory about that.

"Shut up, What is it to you huh? Who are you anyway"

"My name is Len"

"Kagamine?"

"You know me?"

"Well yea who doesn't, you're one of the most popular guys in this school. Look I don't need pity from you, I'm fine."

"I'm not pitying you actually I was making sure you were ok with all the shit going around."

"Say what you want, now if you don't mind I have a class to catch."

'Wai-"

I left, why the hell was Len Kagamine talking to me? I really Neru didn't see anything, she'll kick me ass later. Actually I haven't seen Neru this morning, maybe she didn't come to school today... I head to my next class in peace but ass soon as I get there things take a turn for the worse.

* * *

 **Aha cliff hanger**

 **Thank you to everyone who liked my first chapter it means alot to me.**

 **Give me ideas for the next chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**


End file.
